I'm So Sorry! No, I'm sorry! No, that's my name Oh
by Yours The Author
Summary: Taking a break from their underground adventure, Frisk decides to visit an Art Club in Hotland. There, they're determined to make friends with the unusual artist with an unusual name.
Howdy. I'm Author. Yours the Author. And boy, has it been a while.

So, hey, I've been at a major writers block for a really long time now, and I kind of just forced this story concept onto electronic paper. It's definitely not the best thing I've ever written, but I did put some effort into it, and that's what counts! Right?

So, this is a story about the hidden monster So Sorry. He seems to be a sore subject in the Undertale world. Frankly, his battle isn't all that interesting, but I like how he embodies the spirit of the artist. He wants to be the best artist he can be, and he always doubts himself, knowing that he should do more, holding high expectations for himself. Also, having a magic pencil that brings art to life. That's definitely the coolest thing an artist could get. Now, I don't know so much about the original purpose the the character that makes everyone hate him, but I'll stay out of that. His business, not mine. Maybe I'm wrong for thinking this way, but I don't really thinks so.

Back to the story: Contains a gender neutral Frisk. That might have made the story hard to read, but I hope not. See you at the bottom of the page.

* * *

Frisk huffed quietly as they pulled the last of the gold out of their pockets. Co-starring in Mettaton EX's debut had _not_ been cheap in terms of health, and the last glittery Glamburger they had had was now somewhere in their stomach. Silently counting, Frisk discovered that they had exactly twenty eight pieces of gold left, which was not nearly enough to buy that cool and refreshing starfait they'd had their eyes on for a while.

Sighing, they fisted the gold back into their pocket and gazed up from their spot in the MTT Resort lobby at the Mettaton fountain that was spraying water all over the floor. The relaxing atmosphere of the hotel filled them with DETERMINATION... to find food. Luckily, there was a place that could get them the edibles they needed at a better price...

"Hey/Yeah, check it out!" Bratty and Catty called to Frisk, waving them over excitedly. Frisk smiled at the best friends politely and placed exactly twenty five gold pieces on the counter. Catty scooped the money into a can and squealed, "Bratty! We're gonna be rich!"

Bratty reached under the counter and handed Frisk some junk food. "You should buy _all_ our stuff!" she grinned down at the human toothily. Frisk smiled politely again and was about to exit the alley when they noticed something new. They pointed at a wrinkled paper sitting under the money can. The alley-gator held it up for them to see. "Like, this?" she asked.

"Yeah, that?" Catty stroked a whisker thoughtfully. "Like, I found in the Resort dump when I was totally looking for Glamburgers, right?"

"There weren't any Glamburgers," Bratty said sadly.

"And I found this! We've been using it as a can mat ever since!"

Frisk examined the paper. It seemed to be some sort of advertisement, with a rip near the top where a nail might have been to keep the paper up. _Learning how to draw?_ , It read _. Come to the Art Lessons on the second floor!_

Bratty put the can back on top of the can mat. "Like, I guess it _sounds_ kind of okay?" she said.

"But, art is, like, _totally_ boring and stuff." Catty finished. "Besides, we're totally busy today, right, Bratty?"

" _Totally_ busy, Catty."

An art club? Frisk pondered a moment. They didn't mind art, but they had never really taken a huge interest in it. Then again, it sounded kind of fun. There would probably be a ton of new monsters to meet! Besides, what did monster art even look like? Frisk nodded to themselves; they were determined to go to this club and have some fun!

"Like, see you later and stuff!" Bratty and Catty called after the human as Frisk walked out of the alley.

The advertisement hadn't said where exactly on the second floor of Hotland the club would be, but Frisk recalled seeing a glass walkway out of the corner of their eye when they had found the stained apron they were now sporting over their sweater (A sweater in Hotland? Hardcore.). Back then, they had dismissed it a mirage in the heat, but Frisk was older and wiser now. Perhaps that was where the club would take place?

(...)

After a time skip The Author wrote in, Frisk finally reached the glass path they had seen earlier. Walking over the path carefully to make sure they didn't fall into the magma below, Frisk looked up to find a surprisingly empty dead end. Not so much an actual room as it was a cliff; a single cardboard sign was nailed to a stick in the middle with three identical cacti at each of its cardinal sides. The human was all alone.

Frisk tugged their collar and walked up to the sign, which read:

 _Art Club: Meet here!_

 _Next meeting: October 10_ _th_ _8PM_

...

"Ahhh! I'm late! I'm late! I'm so sorry!" Frisk whipped their head around just in time to get slammed to the ground by something big and furry, effectively being blocked in politely. Frisk yelped in a way that almost sounded like they had begun to weep, but the newcomer was a bit preoccupied with apologizing. "Oh, I'm so sorry! How clumsy of me... I've bumped into you, I'm such a klutz. I was just here to find something to draw, and..."

The new comer continued to ramble on and on. Frisk got off the ground and brushed their clothes off. They might have a new bruise on their back, but they hadn't been really hurt. They smiled at the strange monster to show that they were fine, but the monster was still a bit preoccupied.

"I'll give you a gift to make up for your troubles! Let me look in my vest." The monster turned around and grabbed crumpled papers out of his vest pockets and tossed them over his shoulders, unintentionally hitting Frisk a few times. Frisk dodged the papers as best they could, and checked out the new comer more carefully.

He was taller than Frisk, orange, and looked a bit like a... what _did_ this monster look like? He seemed to be a mix between an elephant and a kangaroo, with a long snout, floppy ears, and a big tail that was swinging back and forth nervously. His uncomfortable body language seemed to mean one thing: this creature was definitely in the wrong time and space!

"Ummm..." said the monster, "I couldn't find anything I want to give away." He tapped his pointer fingers together like jack hammers. "Wait, wait! I've got my notebook!" He turned around again. "I can draw you a picture in it! I'm quite the artist, you know!" His tail started swinging even faster, threatening to hit Frisk in the knees with the hypnotizing 3D attack.

Frisk took a step back and coughed at the dust that the tail was starting to stir up, but the monster was still busy.

"Hm, I can't think of anything to draw. Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm wasting your time... again. Maybe I should just leave..." He opened his vest to put the notebook away when Frisk suddenly snapped their fingers. The monster jumped and looked down at them nervously. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Do you want something, or...?" Frisk pointed at the notebook and looked into the creatures eyes. "You... do you want to see my drawings?" they nodded. "Oh, well... there isn't much in there. But if you really want to..." He sat on the ground near Frisk and opened the notebook. "You can take a look, if you really want to."

Frisk leaned over and examined the pages, turning them when they were done looking. At first, there were a few strange scribbles with arms, legs, and horns, but as Frisk kept going, they found sketches of all kinds of things: sceneries and buildings they had seen in Hotland, and few monsters that they recognized easily as well!

When they reached the last page in the notebook, they looked up at their new friend, who was staring at them anxiously. "Um... did you... like it?" he stuttered. Frisk nodded eagerly. "Oh, wow, really? That's good! That's really good!" He glanced down at his blank wrist and gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry! It's getting late! So sorry! You're probably really busy." Frisk shook their head.

The monster had been fidgeting so much that a spare pencil had fallen out of his vest pocket. Frisk picked it up and pointed at the notebook, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Huh? Do you want to draw something?" Frisk shook their head again. They pointed at the monster and then back at the paper. The monster furrowed his brow to understand before gasping. "Do... do you want _me_ to teach you to draw?" Frisk nodded and smiled. "Oh... oh, wow... I don't know... I'm probably not a good teacher..." Frisk looked up at the monster and nodded with DETERMINATION. "Well, if you want me too. I may not be the best teacher, but I shall teach you! With everything I know!"

* * *

The End. Of this story, not the encounter. I imagine that the two of them just chilled and drew well into midnight, and then had a wicked sleep over or something. Now I'm wondering where So Sorry went after the barrier fell. Or even where in the underground he lived. But whatever, that isn't too important now.

So what did you think? I really like Undertale, but I'm not sure I can really write any of the characters well enough to try something like this again. This worries me. I mean, I really want to be an author, but I've been having writers block, most of the stories I make up are based on fandoms, and no one just hires authors, and I'm lazy and just sit on the internet all day, and I don't really have any actual skills, and I'm probably going to just end up jobless and hopeless in the future. If I can't write anything now, who says I'll be able to write later? Even now, I just feel drained and bored from writing this. It really does worry me.

But never mind my problems, how about your problems? Leave a review and tell me how to do better or fix my writers depression. See you later. Maybe.


End file.
